I Still Love You
by Arianator
Summary: Rocky is dating Mark. One day Rocky is at Crusty's and runs into Logan. She then realize she still has feelings for Logan but does Logan still has feelings for her? Rogan one shot. (#RoganvsCogan)


**Hi people out there. My username is Arianator but you can call me love. This is my first story so please tell me what you think. Even though it's just a one shot. This is for the Rogan vs Cogan challenge. I probably won't win because there is so many AMAZING writers out there. I was bored so I wrote this all in two hours. I'm a really fast writer. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

Mark and I were at Crusty's eating lunch. Mark and I have dated for almost six months now. He really is a nice guy and I truly do love him. Mark and I were so much alike. He loved all the thing I did. I also used him to get over Logan. I haven't talk to Logan in about a year now but I've heard he is dating a girl named Lily. It made me mad for a while but I got over it when I started to date Mark.

"I'm going to go get our pizza." I say to mark getting up from the table. I walked up to the counter and they handed my pizza. When I turned around I didn't realize I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry." I looked to see who I ran into and it was the one and only Logan Hunter.

"Hey Rocky. I haven't seen you in a while. Long time no see." Logan says. Once I looked into his eyes I realized I still had feelings for him.

"Same with me. How's everything?" I asked him.

"Everything's great. I'm going to a great college. How about you? Are you dating anyone?" It was weird that he asked me that question.

"Yea I am. You see that guy over their. He's my boyfriend."

"Oh." Logan says. Was it just me or did he sound disappointed?

"Why do you sound disapionted?Are you disappointed?"

"No I'm not."

"Oh ok. So what are you doing here at Crusty's anyway's?"

"Just getting some pizza. It's hard to cook when you have no one there with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have my own apartment."

"Oh that's really good. Well I better get back to Mark."

"Let me help you with the pizza." He took the pizza box and followed me to our table.

"There you are. I was about to worry." Mark says then he looked over at Logan. "Who's he?"

"He's my ex boyfriend Logan. Logan this is Mark." I say.

"Nice to meet you." Logan says.

"You too." Mark says looking at us both oddly.

"Well I have to go. We should catch up sometime."

"Yea. Maybe we should." Then Logan walked away.

"Rocky?" Mark asked getting my attention.

"yea." I say.

"Do you still have feelings for that Logan guy?"

"No. What would make you think that?"

"By the way you look at him."

"What do you mean?"

"You look at him like you're in love with him. You never looked at me that way."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do and I'm sorry to say this but I"m breaking up with you."

"Don't do this. I don't have feelings for Logan."

"Rocky you don't have to lie."

"But I'm not."

"If you want to get back together then call me when your over him." then he walked away leaving me speechless. Maybe he's right. I do still have feelings for Logan but the question is do Logan still has feelings for me?

* * *

I walked home alone thinking about what happened. I still remember how me and Logan broke up like it was yesterday. I don't like to think about it because it breaks my heart.

_"I can't believe you would cheat on me." I yelled at Logan._

_"I said I was sorry. what more do you want from me."_

_"You think saying sorry can make this all better. You cheated on me with Candy Cho."_

_"I told you. She tripped and fell on me. She kissed me."_

_"Well you could have pulled away instead of just standing there like an idiot."_

_"I am really getting sick of all your complaining. that's all you do is complain."_

_"That is not true."_

_"Yes it is. when is the last time you haven't complained about our relationship?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Exactly."_

_"If you are so unhappy then why don't you leave."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"If that's what you want then fine." I didn't want him to leave. I was just so angry. I saId things I didn't mean and now it was too late. he was gone and he wasn't coming back._

_End of Flashback_

When I got home I saw someone on the couch waiting for me.

"Logan, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to win you back. rocky I still love you."

"What about Lily?"

"There is not lily. I made her up to make you jealous."

"But I don't want you to just walk out on me again. This time I want you to stay. no matter what goes on. Logan I still love you to.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I want us to take our relationship slow. No rushing. Let's just start by just dating again and see where that takes us."

"Ok."

* * *

**That's the end. I know it was short but I've never written a story before so yea. the only reason I did this was because I was bored for like two hours. anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. I like a lot of couples. I like Cogan, Runther, Rogan,Dece ,Reuce, Tynka, Cy, Gece. I don't know if im going to write a story. I might but I don't know what couple it should be about. Well byesss.**


End file.
